Morning Dusk
by eagle.alice
Summary: What happens when Bella becomes a vampire. What happens if Bella mistakened that Edward fell for another girl? Please read and give me a comment :
1. School again

**Morning Dusk**

**(This is not my idea... it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer- author of the Twilight Saga)**

_It was just like yesterday when I became a Vampire. Snow smashed to the ground as I, for the first time-appreciated snow as I got to know it more._

I hopped out of my black porches trying very hard not to catch attention. Of course, I constantly reminded myself, I am _now _beautiful. Several heads turned as my family and I walked gracefully down the grey cement ground heading towards the school office. Edward clinging to my side, holding his breathes.

"Breathe," I said in a low but deep voice so that the humans can't hear, "There's nothing to worry about. Renesmee and I are going to be-"

"Don't say the word fine," Edward interrupted slightly sharp.

"But I am fine," I said grumpy by his reactions. Alice skipped soundlessly over to my side and whispered "Relax." I looked at her questioningly.

"Relax?" my voice a bit higher than usual, " I am relaxed." I said as my eyebrows rose.

"Well it's not my fault, Jasper forced me to tell you that you are not relaxed enough." She sighed. Am I that easy to see through? Inside the office wasn't much better. Humans from a twenty-meter radius all turned their heads to watch us. Edward looked comfortable, but I wasn't. I felt uneasy as I walked human pace down to my first class with Edward. Alice seemed to try not to laugh as Edward told us that all the males are instantly attracted to either Rosalie, Renesmee, Alice or- me?

Edward read my face expressions. "Darling, haven't I told you before," Edward suppressed a sigh, "You have to know that you are beautiful. Well at least equal to Alice or Renesmee."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking slowly.

We had Biology first up. Oh, no. This is really going to be boring. I slumped down as I sat in the back row of tables in the classrooms. Edward, Alice and I all sat far apart from each other to not attract attention. Attention is the word.

Class started about ten minutes later when all of the humans arrived. Goodness, they were all one minute and thirty-four seconds late. Sigh. As the bell rang, I rushed to the door, excited to hear about my daughter's first class. _My _daughter.

I met Rosalie and Emmett at the furthest end of the cafeteria then joining up with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Renesmee. I took my lunch and sat down when I noticed.


	2. Camilla

I stared at a stunningly beautiful girl, who could match up Rosalie. She had long brown silk-like hair up to her waist and eyes like Alice. "Um…" I gasped, "Alice, Edward! Look at her. She looks exactly like Alice." Her eyes diamonded shape with full red lips- also with pale transparent skin like ours! Edward's head snapped at the direction I was looking at. He gaped. Alice was the slow one to turn her head to have a look- she almost dropped her bottle of lemonade.

"Who is she?" Alice said in a quick high soprano voice anxiously.

"Can you hear her thoughts?" Emmett asked Edward who was now concentrating very hard.

"No." Edward's musical voice shocked.

"Do you know her?" Alice suddenly said confused at the way Edward was looking at this human girl.

"She was one of my old friends." He said sharply still paying a lot of attention. Silence entered our conversation as we all stared at the mysterious girl as she left her lunch as it was just like us.

"When and how did you know her?" I asked as a normal wife would ask her husband.

"Camilla," Edward automatically corrected "is a very close friend of mine whom I met since 1928." He finished very suddenly and I felt he would not say any more. But I pushed him further.

"How did you know her?"

He sighed then turned his whole torso to me. "I met her in the woods and is that enough information for today inspector?" he said firmly keeping his voice volume down.

I gave him a strong "no" and started to head for my next period.


	3. The woods

When I reached the door to my classroom- I realized I was late. If I was human, I would of blushed and maybe trip on something on my way to my seat. But because I am now a beautiful vampire, I just simply walked in a fast pace to my seat.

_Yes_, I have a class with Renesmee. I sat in the chair next to her and occasionally sneaking a look at her.

Time fly pasted and soon I was in the big family room of the Cullen's house- my house actually.

I heard every step of Edwards, pacing up the shiny wooden floorboards up the stairs to reach our room. He hesitated when he finally reached the door and gave me my favourite crooked-smile. But there was something different about this smile I always loved. It was neither the good-bye smile that he gave me the previous years when he had to leave for my safety nor the worried smile- his smile was like he was thinking of something very deeply, without telling or showing me.

"What is it?" I came to his side, pressing my hands down on each of his shoulder.

"What?" He answered puzzled by my gloom expression.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked in a higher pitch. Now I took his marble pale hands into mine. " Tell me please."

"Bella, there is nothing to tell you." He put my hands back to my sides and stepped away. "I think I should go and hunt. It probably is the most sensible thing to do before I go back to school." _Hunt?_ Only when a vampire has pitch black ebony eyes is when they need to hunt. Edward is hunting when he has honey golden eyes?

He slipped away out the bulletproof window, making his way into the forest. I could still hear him. I still had a chance of following him.

I glided into the bushes, straining my ears to listen. Then I heard a female singing in a soprano voice so beautiful that I lost my mind for seconds. She was somewhere near.

I ran to where my ear sense was heading me. Closer and clearer the voice came.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Edwards voice drew behind me. I was stunned at how silently he moved.

"I-I was looking for you." I answered back weakly.

"Looking for me, or were you checking up on me?" His eyes were piercing and we stared at each other for moments.

"Who are you?" My head spun around to see a girl with brown muddy hair like mine (except neater and smoother) with blue sapphire eyes that matched her skin colour.

"Um…." I was still so shocked, I couldn't respond.

"Edward?" The girls voice almost sang. A smile was appearing from the side of her lips.

"It's been along time I haven't seen you Camilla."


	4. Jealousy

Bringing back a stranger isn't as easy as it looks like.

"This is Camilla. Camilla this is my wife Bella and my brothers and sisters. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. My parents Carslie and Esme." He hand gestured us towards Camilla who eyes were big and bright with excitement. Edward's family didn't look comfortable. They were as still as stone with rigid movements. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"This is wrong Edward. Why did you bring this human-girl back? She's not one of us." He exclaimed in a low tone that only non-humans can her. His voice sounded so furious it sounded like almost a growl. Camilla's heat beat quickened in speed. My throat burned achingly for blood, but I knew I could hang on. I have control of myself.

Camilla's head tilted to one side with a frown on her face.

"I'm human?" She asked Emmett. Emmett stepped forward and grabbed her by her neck to pull her up against the wall. But nothing happened. Camilla didn't even move one inch or her body. Emmett tried again, this time with a grunt, again nothing happened.

"_What _are you?" He finally gave up.

"Nice to meet you again Emmett." She simply replied and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"I know you?" He didn't take her hand or even look at it. His voice was shaky now. This is very unusual for Emmett. He is suppose to be a protector.

"Remember the Singing Bird Emmett? You loved to catch those birds with a net- but with a girl." He gasped and took my side and whispered, "Run now with Renesmee, she is dangerous." I glared at him, confused. How can a human-girl be dangerous?

"Edward?" I spoke softly. I wanted to ask him what Camilla was thinking. Edward simply put up his hand to stop me from continuing.

"Do you want to tell my family what you are?" He asked Camilla. She nodded.

"I am the Singing Bird." Her voice sounded more exhausted.

************************************************

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked the hundredth time.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me." I said crossly. I was so frustrated. Camilla is living with us, riding Edwards's car to school with us and sitting with us at school.

"If there's anything honey tell me." Edward spoke in a soft delicate voice humming over the sound of the wind. I nodded back. When is Camilla leaving? Is Camilla actually going to go home or what? I lay on our brand new black leather couch. It wasn't comfortable. I purposely made a loud sigh. Maybe this could catch someone's attention.

"Are you alright?" I turned around. I caught Camilla's attention. How unlucky.

"Yes I'm not alright with you being there." I said sharply.

"There's no need to be like that Bella." Edwards voice came as he went to drag Camilla into our room. "She's part of the family now. Make her feel welcome." Edward sat besides me stroking my hair. "Do you want to go and hunt?" He asked. I jumped out of the couch and glared at Camilla. Her eyes are sapphire blue, her skin…so pale and white. What would it taste like if I had my mouth over it? _Ah!_ She's not human remember? Keep that in thought.

"Honey Bella? Are you going or what?"

"Sorry!" I lunged towards Edwards's direction going too fast consequently pushing him up into the wall.

"Ugh. Thank you Camilla." Camilla was already standing next to Edward helping him up, her slim arm touching his. I couldn't tolerate it anymore.

"Camilla! Get your filthy hands off my husband!" I yelled making the house move. Camilla's hand jerked away from Edwards.

"Sorry." She said in a soft velvet voice making me feel depressed from shouting at her.

Camilla stepped aside next to the glass door to the balcony. " I think I need to go to have a drink." _Drink? _I made a face at Edward.

" She's a singing bird- they need to eat and drink just like a human honey," he said softly in my ear. I purposely sighed loudly to make Edward feel that Camilla is in the way.

He closed our door and shut the blinds. "It's nearly night," he stated in his flat voice. I think I need to have a look at what Emmett's doing…


	5. Lost

I lay on the couch, exhausted from thinking too much of Camilla. Could Edward be drawn to her? I sighed and turned over on my stomach. I wished I could sleep or maybe have a nap. Vivid pictures of Camilla's smooth skin meets Edwards in my mind…I couldn't hold it any longer.

I heard my loud thumping steps down the stairs and into Emmet's room. I swung the door so quick I took the handle off it. "Dammit," I said angrily as if someone had offended me. I looked around- Emmet and Rosalie were in bed, both looking at me as if I had done something incredibly wrong. However, my face made them not shout at me. "Where's Edward?" I said a forcefully. Emmet smirked,

"With his new girlfriend." Clearly he was irritated that I interrupted his time with Rosalie. I stepped forward, sick of this silly nonsense and also irritated that they got offended so easily.

"Where exactly?" I spoke a little softer, afraid to step over the limit.

"Out side," He said with a sigh, he could feel I didn't mean it.

I rushed outside to the backyard, and with my honey yellow eyes I scanned around 360 degrees and from my corner of my eye, I saw two people standing together….laughing.

My first instinct made me rush up to them. I grabbed the girl by her collar and pushed her against the wall. It was then when I realized it was Alice instead of Camilla. I loosened the grip.

"I am so sorry," I said. I really meant it. My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. I couldn't think properly- thats why I couldn't even tell the difference between Alice and Camilla.

"Saying sorry is no good Bella, you really just have to get back to your normal self," he said. I could sense him from his facial expressions that I had disappointed him. I had not trust our relationship. I wanted to say I loved him and he was all I needed... but before I could, Alice interfered. It was her turn to disaprove me.

"Edward is right Bella, I hope you know that your the only one he wants and will always forever have." She gave me a sympathetic stare and turned away. She soon disappeared. Awkward silence entered and we both soon were looking at the ground. I had just realize at that moment that on every single little grass, lay moisture on top. I was amazed.

Edward seemed to know what I was thinking, but decided to talk to me about Camilla instead. "Honey, why in the world do you think Camilla will threaten your position?" I thought of that for a minute or two. I actually didn't know why. I shrugged in response. "Then why do you think that?"

Those two questions were about the same, so I shrugged again, not knowing what the best answer I answer. Could I say that he mentions her about her too much? I was too much in deep thought that when I looked up to say I really don't know why, he was gone....


	6. Devastated

I slowly walked inside the house when I found myself wondering why I should be here... I didn't belong here. I felt my head spin in confusion. I went to my room seeking for Edward, I needed to talk to him. But he was not there, he might be outside with Camilla. I went to my desk and looked for a comforting read- maybe "To kill a mockingbird" would be a good one. However before I found the book itself, I found a photo. Edward with Camilla. I could tell it was kept well, maybe cleaned every one week or maybe more. In the photo, Edward was holding Camilla's hand in a place like the meadow.

This made me more confused. As I searched deeper into the draws of the table, I found his diaries. Hungry to know everything about Camilla, I turned to the first diary that was closest to me. I casually flicked through his notes, when I came across her name: Camilla_. _It read:

_Today Camilla and I went for a stroll down to the meadows. It was a fine day, full of green leaves, and I thought it would be the perfect time to-------_

The page was inked over the last couple of words. Would the sentence finish like "be the perfect time to propose"? I felt my heart split into two. He wanted to marry to Camilla. I sank down into the couch, not wanting to know further.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs so I quickly packed everything back to where it was. He came into our room, looking forgiving. I found my head drip to the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes...

"Bella, sweetheart, you just have to know I always love you."

"Don't say that," I found my voice again, he loved Camilla, not me. He came closer to me and I fought back to the door and down the stairs. I hated the Cullens house for once.

**EPOV**

There was something definitely wrong with Bella. I could tell from her eyes, it looked like she had been crying. I felt my heart sank with despair. Then I heard Camilla's voice. She was singing to the birds outside within my range of hearing. I quickly turned to the window and climbed outside to find her. She was waiting for me, as if she knew I was going to come.

"Lets have a walk around." She said and continued, "Is your wife angry at you?" It was a question I had been asking myself. I didn't answer. "Well, I'll take that as a yes," her enthusiastic voice just made me smile helplessly.

I knew Camilla since I was 10 years of age, before I had become a vampire. When I was 15, I had dated her and once wanted to marry her and live with her all my life. But one day she suddenly disappeared. I had given up hope of seeing her again until last week. That brought me up to asking her once again what had happened.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked in a tone I could even tell from myself, it was deep and full of sadness.

"I told you, I was the one to take the job as the Singing Bird."

"You never visited me again.."

"Thats because I couldn't Edward, I have told you many times..."

Her excuse was that because she had to go all over the world to greet many wizards. For that, I didn't believe her. We eventually walked back to my house when I found a note on my table. It was for me and obviously written from Bella. It read:

_Dear Edward, _

_I am so sorry I didn't even say good-bye. I think we need some personal time to rethink about our marriage. I will see you at Christmas. _

Bella.

I could feel my hands tremble. She had left me.


	7. Meeting Draco

**CPOV**

I heard the birds chirp in the morning. Bella had left, but that didn't bother me. Draco was. I wish I was with him.

**BPOV**

My mind was spinning. I didn't know where I was going. Edward was all I could think of. It wasn't until I saw him when I woke up. Edward was standing there a few feets away from me. I unthinkingly leaped to give him a hug.

"Um...Miss?" a deep voice came, this was definitely not Edwards voice. I looked up. A blond head boy (quite handsome) stood there, clearly puzzled by my actions.

"I am so sorry," I said desperately, not wanting him to think I am some kind of prostitute.

"Never mind," he said. I wasn't quite sure what to do. The silence was so penetrating. "Are you alright?" He asked. Such a weird question. Of course I was alright.

"Yes, I am alright..." I said as I drifted off. He looked so much like Edward.

"I'm Draco by the way, which way are you going?" He asked as I realised I was still holding onto his hands firmly. I letted go quickly.

"Um..." I was trying to be normal, but I couldn't think of a place to say. Draco was looking at me patiently.

"Miss?" Clearly worried that I have mental problems. I looked up at him and said I was lost. He smiled and took me to his house.


	8. Fear

Ok. So I was at somebody's house looking at their table, not knowing what to say. Draco's house is like a mansion. He just smiled and asked, "Why are you here?"

I was shocked. Why was I here. This wasn't much of a question I expected. He pressed further, "Vampires aren't suppose to be in a sunny city like California". He said. I knew I was in trouble.

I gulped hard, and thought about it and then decided to be brave.

"So, what is it to do with you, and who are you?" I said, my voice strangely quivering. He turned to look me.

"Oh, yes it is to do with me! Wizards and Vampires are suppose to be like cousins, their business is like our business.

"What do you want?" I asked, half scared to death. I have heard before that wizards are the most powerful type of creature in the universe.

"Uh.." He thought about it. "I just want you to help me find a friend of mine." He paused.

"And," I urged him to go further.

"And, I think you might know her." He took a long breathe. His eyes were like sapphire blue that reflected the light as if it was a diamond.

"Who is it?" I asked, suddenly impatient and starting to feel that I am no longer in danger.

"Camilla." He said abruptly. I looked him in the eye. He knew Camilla?

"What relations are you to do with her?" I asked, feeling to know more. However, he did not respond, and just requested.

"Are you going to help me?"

"What are the advantages of it?" I blurted out without thinking, like always. My habits of human hasn't changed much I thought.

"You will see, and I will grant you your wish." He said slyly, making my hairs on my back stand up. This guy is so scary, I thought silently to myself.

"Deal or no deal?" He said temptingly. He sounded more mature than what he looks like. I wasn't sure what to do, if Edward was here, he would help me make the decision.

"Uh-- Ok then!" I said finally, after minutes of thinking. He shook hands with me, it was warm, however, solid and I even feel his muscles moving whilst shaking his hand.

"Oh, and.." he added, "Do you know Edward?" He asked wonderingly. He knew Edward too. What did he want with them. Should I tell him I am his wife. Or will he kill me? I, for the first time, felt so silly to agree with this demand. I zipped my mouth shut, hoping he would forget his question, which I knew deep in my heart that would happen.

"So... do you know him?" He asked again, this time wearily.

"No." I said firmly. I couldn't tell him I knew Edward. What would he do to him? And what would he do to me, would he make me a hostage or something like that? I felt so lost.

"Your lying," he said finally, he said it like a statement. Sure that he was right. Now this time, I felt my eyes were going to dry out. He just looked me in the eyes and I couldn't pull away from his, his was no longer blue, but green. I couldn't blink for minutes- well it felt like minutes. It wasn't until he let go of my eyes that I could relax.

"So.." He said charmingly, "Do you know him?" He asked. Now, what am I left to say, he knows that I was lying, then the only choice was "Yes."

"Yes." I said slowly and regretting for saying that.


	9. Going home

DPOV

This girl is so timid. Though she better help me find Camilla.

BPOV

"So.." I said, not knowing what to say. Time here travels a lot slower than time with Edward.

"Where do you live?" Draco asked quietly.

"Forks," I said unthinkingly. I help my hands up to my mouth before anymore things that I don't want to say will keep shut in my mouth.

"Forks..." He thought about it for a while. "Lets go there." I nearly killed myself for that stupid exposure of where I live. Now Edward might be in danger. I waddled to Draco and said,

"Oh.. I mean I've lived before, but currently I live in Antarctica."I said, naming the first country that came into my mind. Draco just smiled.

"I think Forks is better than Antarctica. We will fly there tonight." He said. Then left me to myself on the kitchen table whilst he packed his things.

AT THE AIRPORT

Slumped shoulders, I dragged myself into the first class seat. Golly Gosh, the Draco is rich. Though Edward is much better in every way.

"So, Bella, do you have any family friends or just people you know?" Draco asked. I thought for a moment, then decided to escape.

"I've got a stomach ache, I better go to the bathroom," I said, with my poor drama skills. I hope going in there for about ten or twenty minutes will make this Draco forget about his stupid question. When I finally got out of the bathroom, which I could not refuge for the whole fly trip, I sat in my seat and said I needed rest. I complimented myself for being so smart, however then Draco had not forgotten.

"Do you have any family or friends you would like to tell me now, so I wouldn't need to kill them by mistake." My heart pounded faster, what should I say? I live with Camilla and Edward! Draco waited patiently for my reply. "Take your time to think, but you will regret it if you don't tell me now." He said slyly. I gulped in horror.

"Ok, ok," I said, "I live with the people you want, but I won't tell you where they live, before you tell me the things you want with them."

"Deal" He simply said.


End file.
